


Perché la Sorte è naturalmente perversa

by GwenChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Omega Verse, a/b/o dynamics, frying pangle
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert Beilshmidt a dispetto delle apparenze è un omega e quando viene venduto all'alfa Roderich Edelstein resistere agli impulsi insiti nella propria natura diventa più difficile del previsto.<br/><i>Il profumo da alfa di Edelstein lo avvolse, subdolo, ed era così dannatamente buono. Gilbert si chiese perché non se ne fosse accorto prima.</i><br/>[AU!Omegaverse][Frying Pangle][Accenni PrusAus/AusPrus][Accenni PruHun][AusHun implicito]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perché la Sorte è naturalmente perversa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: ['Cuz Fate is naturally perverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624487) by [GwenChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan)
  * Inspired by [Resilience](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191446) by Fusterya. 



**Perché la Sorte è naturalmente perversa**

Gilbert si ricordava ancora di com’era stato il mondo prima. Non erano passati che cinque anni, ma pareva un secolo. La maggior parte della popolazione aveva fatto in fretta ad adeguarsi, chi per paura, chi per vantaggio, come se un prima non fosse mai esistito.   
Un tempo il mondo era stato civile e le storie di omega sfruttati e violati come oggetti da comprare e gettare via quando si rompevano, solo resoconti nei libri di storia di un’epoca preistorica e barbara. Più di tre secoli erano trascorsi da quando la corrente di pensiero che sarebbe passata alla storia come Illuminismo aveva iniziato ad affermare il diritto alla libertà di chiunque, alfa, beta o omega che fosse, e a scagliarsi contro lo schiavismo. Già allora la medicina aveva prodotto i primi soppressori.  
Da quei primi, timidi tentativi, i passi erano stati molti, per quanto non costanti, fino ad arrivare a un mondo dove essere un alfa, un beta, o un omega contava meno del proprio numero di scarpe. Gli scaffali delle farmacie rigurgitavano di bloccanti, contraccettivi, soppressori in pillole, spray, cerotti, soluzioni oro solubili. Ce n’erano persino colorati al gusto di frutta e a forma di dinosauro per i bambini. Non c’era persona che non avesse sempre con sé la medicina adatta al proprio gruppo. Non c’era luogo pubblico che non tenesse delle scorte in caso di emergenza. Lo Stato li regalava a chi dimostrava di essere troppo povero per poterseli permettere.  
Essere un alfa o un omega - i beta vivevano un’esistenza a parte - si riduceva all’avere organi riproduttivi di un tipo o di un altro, indipendentemente dal genere, cosa che non interessava nessuno al di fuori dalla vita privata di ciascuno.  
Sì, i soppressori erano una manna. Niente più cicli di calore che riducevano il cervello al livello intellettivo di un’ameba mono cellulare. Niente più smanie, niente più desiderio incontrollabile di gettarsi sul primo alfa di passaggio per riprodurre la specie, niente più ferormoni che si avvertivano a chilometri di distanza. Solo a pensarci, Gilbert era scosso da brividi di disgusto. Brividi che si intensificavano quando si ricordava che il mondo stava rotolando di nuovo verso la medesima fine. Rotolava in una slavina impazzita.   
Si girò sulla brandina dura, fissando il soffitto della cella. Non che fosse proprio una cella - ufficialmente era una delle tante stanze nella struttura adibita alla “sicurezza e al benessere degli omega”, testuali parole del Ministro della sanità - ma il concetto era lo stesso. Scoppiò in una risata gracchiante, senza gioia, per una simile ipocrisia. Avrebbe sputato a terra per manifestare ulteriormente il proprio disprezzo, ma aveva la bocca secca. Il suo stesso odore cominciava a soffocarlo. Non prendeva un soppressore da due giorni ormai, avendo terminato quelli che era riuscito a salvare dalla perquisizione, e gli effetti iniziavano a farsi sentire.   
Scheisse.  
   
Gilbert Beilshmidt era nato omega. Lui, che amava l’avventura, la violenza, la guerra e che aveva un ego grande quanto l’universo, era nato omega. Per vent’anni, questo fatto non l’aveva particolarmente limitato. Se si escludevano una salute un po’ cagionevole e la presenza di un persistente odore caratteristico sulla pelle, che nessun farmaco riusciva a cancellare del tutto, la vita era filata liscia.   
Ci fu l’interruzione della porta della cella che si apriva senza emettere il minimo cigolio e di una testa in controluce, dai lineamenti difficilmente distinguibili, che faceva capolino per controllare che fosse ancora vivo. Grugnì. In linea di massima sarebbe dovuto rimanere nella struttura un altro paio di settimane, finché non gli fosse stata trovata una nuova sistemazione, in casa di un alfa scapolo cui legarsi. Dopo il suo ultimo tentativo di scappare lo avevano messo in isolamento.  
Sentì i peli drizzarsi sulle braccia.  
   
Gilbert non aveva mai voluto legarsi a nessuno. Da un lato trovava la vita matrimoniale assolutamente noiosa e altrettanto soffocante, dall’altro non era possibile che uno come lui potesse scegliere di sottomettersi a un alfa di sua sponte. Ridicolo.  
In realtà c’erano state un paio di persone che avrebbero potuto fargli cambiare idea, se non fosse stato per il fatto che una, Elizavetha, un’energica beta, lo detestava e l’altro, Feliciano, un dolce omega con la tendenza a dimenticare i propri soppressori, si era affezionato come un cagnolino festante al fratello minore di Gilbert, Ludwig.  
Elizavetha era stata sua amica d’infanzia, un maschiaccio in gonnella con la tendenza a menare le mani, convinta che tutti sarebbero diventati alfa una volta adulti. Il suo olfatto poco sviluppato - medicinali o meno - non aveva colto quelle sottigliezze che facevano arricciare le narici a Gilbert. L’aveva rivista prima della rivoluzione, al fianco di quello che sarebbe diventato a breve suo marito. Gilbert non aveva mai incontrato fino ad allora una persona meno adatta a essere alfa. Ricordava di aver pensato che Roderich Edelstein, non lui, sarebbe dovuto nascere omega. Invece il destino aveva voluto diversamente e ora quell’aristocratico musicista dalla puzza sotto il naso si godeva la vita nella sua villa a Vienna, mentre - scheisse - Gilbert marciva in una cella.  
 

***

 

 

Due settimane. In isolamento. Senza soppressori. Il suo odore cominciava a farlo impazzire. Consumava quanto più bagnoschiuma gli fosse concesso, ma più sfregava, più sembrava fare uno sforzo inutile. Se aveva fatto bene i suoi calcoli non sarebbe andato in calore prima di qualche altro mese, ma non era da escludersi la possibilità che l’assenza di farmaci falsasse i tempi. Di norma i cicli arrivavano e passavano senza danni. Gli omega erano addestrati a cogliere i primi segni del calore e a prendere le medicine giuste prima che la situazione degenerasse. Un lieve mal di testa era tutto ciò che rimaneva come controindicazione.  
Se fosse riuscito a uscire di lì ancora nel pieno possesso delle proprie facoltà mentali, Gilbert non avrebbe perso tempo a mettere le mani sul primo soppressore disponibile. Lo giurò a se stesso.  
Oppure si sarebbe chiuso a chiave nello sgabuzzino. O in bagno. O in qualsiasi luogo chiuso lontano dalla portata degli alfa.  
Si sarebbe persino ucciso mordendosi la lingua. Qualsiasi cosa per evitare quella smania animalesca che era il calore.  
No. No. E no.  
   
I giorni trascorrevano lenti e monotoni. A quanto pareva trovargli una nuova sistemazione era più difficile del previsto. Per questo le rare visite erano accolte con gratitudine. Non che Gilbert ne ricevesse molte. Anzi, a parte suo fratello Ludwig - con Feliciano annesso - non c’erano stati altri. Quel pomeriggio, tuttavia, la porta della cella si aprì per due nuovi ospiti. Gilbert si tirò a sedere, mentre una zaffata familiare ma che mai era stata così forte lo investiva.   
“Pensavo che mi aveste dimenticato!” si lamentò. La voce tuttavia uscì meno dura di quanto avrebbe voluto.   
“Scusaci amico, è stato più difficile del previsto.”   
“Già, non hai perso tempo a causare problemi” fece eco il secondo, avvicinandosi. Istintivamente Gilbert si ritrasse, affondando il naso nella propria maglietta. Fino a quel giorno il fatto che il suo amico Antonio Carriedo fosse un alfa non lo aveva preoccupato affatto. Il suo odore non gli aveva mai dato fastidio. Ora, tuttavia, non riusciva ad esimersi dal trovarlo invitante, troppo invitante. Deglutì più volte, coprendosi il volto con le mani.  
“Forse è meglio se ti allontani”   
Il primo uomo trattenne Antonio per una spalla. “Ti abbiamo portato dei soppressori” aggiunse, rompendo con le unghie i punti di una tasca segreta all’interno della manica della giacca, gettando a Gilbert un pacchetto. Vi erano cinque pillole, sufficienti per un altro mese facendo un po’ di economia.   
“Francis, Antonio, vi sono debitore.”   
Ingoiò una pasticca, poi ghignò. “Non che mi sarei aspettato di meno.”  
Un quarto d’ora dopo Gilbert poteva sopportare che Antonio si sedesse al suo fianco senza quasi alcun fastidio. Dio, se gli era mancata quella sensazione di controllo. Non perse altro tempo a chiedere notizie del mondo esterno, delle ultime riforme, se l’ONU avesse infin deciso di condannare cosa stava succedendo in Europa. Le notizie purtroppo non furono buone. Da ultimo non riuscì a trattenersi dall’esclamare “Fatemi uscire di qui!”  
“Non è così facile, amico. Io ho già i miei problemi con Lovino.”  
Lovino era il fratello maggiore di Feliciano, un omega anche lui.   
“Lovino? Non dirmi che lo hanno preso!”  
“Per fortuna sono riuscito a impedirlo.”  
Antonio raccontò a grandi linee di aver corrotto qualche agente di polizia perché risultasse che Lovino Vargas fosse legato all’alfa Carriedo. Il giovane non era stato contento della notizia - risultare di proprietà di un alfa non differiva molto dall’essere agli arresti domiciliari negli ultimi tempi - ma infine, dopo molti improperi, si era convinto che fosse sempre meglio quello dell’essere venduto.   
“Per fortuna aveva ancora un po’ del mio odore addosso” concluse Carriedo. Gilbert spostò lo sguardo su Francis. Come beta era quello che tra loro aveva meno problemi.   
“E il sopracciglione isterico?” chiese. Poté giurare di aver visto la mascella di Francis contrarsi mentre formulava la risposta. “Alfred lo ha preso sotto la sua ala. Sono partiti per Washington l’altro ieri.”  
Non aggiunse altro, ma i non detti erano più espliciti delle parole.   
Quando Antonio e Francis furono costretti a salutare Gilbert, egli ebbe la netta quanto spiacevole sensazione che non si sarebbero visti per molto tempo.  
Un paio di giorni dopo arrivò infine la notizia che era stato ricollocato. Nell’udire il nome del suo nuovo ospite – padrone -, Gilbert pensò che si trattasse di uno scherzo. Eppure non c’erano dubbi.  
Prima di lasciare la struttura si accertò di avere con sé i soppressori superstiti, pensando che forse diventare una proprietà legale della famiglia Edelstein, per quanto non fosse una grande prospettiva, era migliore di altri scenari.  
Tutto sommato sarebbe potuto andare peggio.  
 

***

 

 

Il viaggio notturno dalla Germania a Vienna, su un treno ad alta velocità, durò poche ore, durante le quali un torvo beta senza nome non lo mollò nemmeno mezzo secondo. Guardando fuori dal finestrino, con la guancia poggiata al vetro per cercare un poco di frescura, Gilbert si chiese quanto tempo avrebbe dovuto trascorrere via da casa prima che suo fratello riuscisse a farlo rimpatriare.  
Comunque, se credevano che un mese in cella fosse stato sufficiente a renderlo docile e obbediente, si sbagliavano di grosso. Lanciò un’occhiata strafottente alla sua “guardia del corpo”, poi posò senza complimenti i piedi sul tavolino divisorio e chiuse gli occhi.  
Immagini del suo primo incontro con Roderich passarono confuse sotto le palpebre, in un susseguirsi di scene slegate fra loro, fatta eccezione per la consapevolezza che esse appartenevano tutte alla medesima sera; Edelstein era un musicista, nonché l’unico erede  di una ricca famiglia austriaca, abbastanza da permettergli di vivere di rendita. Non sorprendeva che Elizavetha lo avesse conosciuto durante un concerto e lo avesse presentato a Gilbert in un contesto simile.  
Roderich era delicato. Aveva dita lunghe e affusolate - che Gilbert sveva stretto con troppo entusiasmo- , i modi gentili (alias barbosi), l’aria di chi sarebbe morto se mai fosse stato costretto a lavorare. Non che corresse alcun pericolo che accadesse. Bastava il solo essere un alfa per salvarlo dalla miseria.  
Fu una delle giovani domestiche beta di casa Edelstein-Hédérvary ad accogliere Gilbert. Non che si aspettasse di trovare la coppia ad aspettarlo,  soprattutto quando il suo arrivo dalla stazione era previsto per l’alba. Il sole non era ancora sbucato dall’orizzonte e il cielo aveva da poco cominciato a virare da un cupo nero a un più accogliente violetto quando un facchino prese in custodia la sua valigia  striminzita e l’omega fu condotto in quella che sarebbe stata la sua camera da letto. Profumava di pulito, di lavanda e sapone, di neutro. Soprattutto non c’erano tracce di feromoni alfa. Gilbert inspirò a pieni polmoni.  
C’era un armadio dove trovò una serie di vestiti più o meno della sua taglia. Senza esitare indossò un paio di jeans e una maglietta nera, pur di levarsi l’uniforme della sua prigione,  che appallottolò e spedì con un calcio contro la parete. Infilando in tasca i soppressori tornò poi ad esaminare la camera, piuttosto spoglia ma comunque accogliente. Tutto sommato a Gilbert non dispiaceva, preferiva uno stile spartano ad inutili fronzoli. Per passare il tempo frugò nei cassetti del comodino. Non trovò nulla di interessante nei primi tre, se spiccioli e altre cianfrusaglie; il quarto, tuttavia, riservò una sorpresa. Di primo acchito poteva sembrare ancora meno speciale dei precedenti, spoglio e coperto da un velo di polvere scura, che si sollevò in una nuvola facendolo starnutire. Un più attento esame rivelò la presenza di una scanalatura sul fondo, grande abbastanza da infilarci un’unghia con cui fare leva, così da dare accesso a uno scomparto segreto. Non conteneva nulla di interessante, ma Gilbert si affrettò a nascondervi le sue pillole. Poi si gettò sul letto, senza curarsi di spogliarsi e, a dispetto di tutto, crollò addormentato.  
   
Quando una delle tante domestiche  - tutte rigorosamente beta - che aveva intravisto nella villa bussò alla porta, svegliandolo e comunicandogli che i “signori erano pronti a riceverlo” – Gilbert trattenne a stento una risata cattiva per un simile cerimoniale – il sole era ormai alto nel cielo. Si riassettò in un qualche modo, soppesò l’idea di assumere un altro soppressore, scartandola, infine seguì la cameriera assicurandosi di fare quanto più rumore possibile. Non perse occasione per sfruttare il tragitto per ammirare la dimora, dimostrando il proprio apprezzamento tramite lunghi fischi. Un esame più attento avrebbe rivelato che dietro al lusso apparente si nascondevano muri scrostati e tappezzerie rose dai tarli, che molti dei mobili avevano bisogno di un restauro e che una patina di ossidazione copriva gli specchi. Quella mattina, però, Gilbert pensò solo che gli Edelstein si trattavano bene. L’abbigliamento di Roderich lo dimostrava.  
Né lui né Elizavetha erano cambiati molto da come Gilbert li ricordava. La donna parve volerlo incenerire con lo sguardo. Il marito lo fissò con l’aria annoiata di un re pigro che dà udienza all’ultimo questuante della giornata.  
Gilbert ascoltò poco di quanto gli dissero, in maniera superficiale, parziale e annoiata, in un ammasso di parole dove, ogni tanto, ne saltava fuori una un po’ più interessante delle altre. Gli dissero cosa avrebbe potuto fare, cosa non avrebbe potuto fare  - non che avesse la reale intenzione di obbedire – lo informarono che gli sarebbero stati forniti soppressori e altri medicinali simili in abbondanza. Tanto bastava.  
Gilbert era abbastanza intelligente da comprendere – intuire – come non gli fosse stato detto tutto, ma assottigliò gli occhi e annuì, già scervellandosi su come avrebbe potuto rendere proficua la permanenza, perché il fare l’oggetto da esposizione non lo entusiasmava affatto.  
   
Fu Elizavetha a chiarire come stessero in realtà le cose. La donna bussò alla porta della sua camera quella stessa sera – era da poco passata l’ora di cena – fiera e altezzosa come una leonessa. I capelli castani cadevano in una cascata di onde sulle spalle, ornati solo da una semplice spilla floreale, e la gonna sui toni del verde sfiorava il pavimento, alzandosi a ogni suo passo per mostrare un paio di stivaletti di cuoio alla caviglia. Profumava di buono ed era il suo odore come persona, non come beta.  
“Credevo che non avrei più rivisto la tua faccia, Gilbert!” esclamò. Il tono calmo nascondeva una furia insospettabile per una persona della sua corporatura e Gilbert lo sapeva bene. Poteva giurare di sentire ancora il dolore del bernoccolo che Elizavetha gli aveva provocato un bel po’ di anni prima, con una padellata ben assestata dietro alla nuca. Se la grattò istintivamente.  
“Il sentimento è reciproco, Liz” replicò serafico. Non si sarebbe meravigliato se Elizavetha gli avesse tirato addosso una padella in quel preciso istante. Si lanciarono altre frecciatine, molte delle quali sfuggirono dalla mente dell’uomo nel giro di poche ore. Fatto era che, a un certo punto, Elizavetha, dopo aver ribadito per l’ennesima volta di come non esistesse palla al piede più grande, barbosa, antipatica, pesante, e un’altra decina di aggettivi di simile fattura, di Gilbert Beilshmidt, se ne uscì con uno spiacevole commento sulla sua natura di omega.  
“Pensi che io sia una femminuccia? Solo perché la natura ha scelto che dovessi nascere co-così?” ringhiò, nell’afferrarle un polso con malagrazia. L’attirò a sé in una dimostrazione di quella forza che molti pensavano non avesse, in un bacio violento. Elizavetha non esitò a spingerlo via, poi gli diede un paio di schiaffi a mano aperta, uno per guancia.   
“Sei una persona orribile!”  
“Cosa c’è? Temi che ti porti via il tuo amato maritino? Si è accorto di quanto tu sia poco femminile?” Incalzò nel vedere la donna vacillare sotto le sue insinuazioni. Elizavetha pareva voler spezzare a mani nude la testiera lignea del letto da tanto la stringeva. I denti tormentavano le labbra rosee e sotto i begli occhi verdi c’erano due occhiaie che prima Gilbert non aveva notato. Infine, si arrese.  
“Hai ragione” ammise, flebile, come se avesse avuto la bocca piena di sabbia. “Sono sterile. Sai, con i beta non è raro.”   
Aveva appena cominciato ad aprirsi e già a Gilbert non piaceva la piega che il discorso stava assumendo. “A Roderich non importa di avere figli, ma i suoi genitori la pensano diversamente. Temono che la famiglia si estingua. Lo hanno convinto a prendere un omega, minacciando che se non avesse obbedito avrebbero fatto annullare il matrimonio.”  
No. No. Non era affatto buono. “È quel damerino non ha avuto il coraggio di opporsi.” Gilbert rise, in maniera rumorosa e sibilante. Di nuovo gli venivano sbattute sotto il naso l’ironia e la crudeltà della sorte, che aveva voluto assegnare i ruoli dello spettacolo della vita non in base al merito ma al caso.   
“Ovviamente sarà solo una facciata” riprese Elizavetha gelida, come se Gilbert non l’avesse mai interrotta. “Roderich non scenderebbe mai così in basso.”  
“Né io glielo permetterò. Non ho alcuna intenzione di essere una macchina sforna figli.”  
Piuttosto la morte.  
La maschera di sicurezza resistette appena il tempo di vedere la donna uscire, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé con uno schianto forse troppo violento. Allora il sorriso di sufficienza abbandonò le labbra di Gilbert che, con frenesia, come se ne andasse della sua vita, frugò nel cassetto per recuperare i soppressori. Nonostante le rassicurazioni sul fatto che ne avrebbe ricevuti altri, nonostante la convinzione di Eliza che la sua presenza fosse solo una formalità, Gilbert non riuscì a trattenersi dall’ingoiare in un solo colpo tutte e le tre pillole superstiti. Quindi posò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si prese la testa fra le mani. Essere un mezzo per perpetuare la specie. No. No e no.  
C’erano omega che, anche in assenza di ferormoni, non vedevano l’ora di aver nidiate di cuccioli da crescere e coccolare. Gilbert non era della categoria. Prese a calci l’armadio con un gran fracasso, fino a farsi male.   
 

***

   
La vita a casa Edelstein si rivelò meno terribile del previsto. Come promesso gli furono dati soppressori in abbondanza e un livello più che accettabile di libertà. Sebbene non fosse strettamente vietato, era consigliabile che Gilbert non si avventurasse da solo oltre i confini della proprietà, perciò trascorreva la maggior parte delle proprie giornate in lunghe esplorazioni della dimora, non perdendo occasione per infastidire Roderich, o in uno stato di semi nullafacenza nella propria camera, dove scarabattole di ogni genere si andavano accumulando.  
Non gli era nemmeno vietato di usare il telefono e non perdeva occasione per fare lunghe chiamate extra nazionali, con la scusa che tanto non era lui a pagare la bolletta.  
Se si escludevano Ludwig e Feliciano, Francis e Antonio erano i suoi interlocutori principali.  
Le telefonate seguivano sempre uno schema preciso. Si cominciava col parlare di stupidaggini, col raccontare qualche aneddoto divertente, a volte col lanciare qualche frecciatina crudele ai danni di Roderich; eppure si finiva sempre col discutere di argomenti più seri. Fu durante una di quelle telefonate che Gilbert, avendo esaurito gli abituali argomenti di conversazione, domandò: “E Arthur?”  
Arthur era un omega inglese, antipatico e snob, per il quale tuttavia Francis aveva un debole. Dall’altro capo della cornetta ci fu un lungo silenzio, interrotto solo da pochi colpi di tosse; quando il beta si decise a rispondere, la falsità della sua noncuranza era palpabile. “L’ho incontrato un paio di settimane fa. Puzzava di alfa lontano un miglio. Me ne sono accorto anche io.” Fece schioccare le labbra in un verso che esprimeva disgusto. Non era tanto il fatto che Arthur fosse andato a letto con un altro a infastidirlo - egli stesso era un sostenitore accesso dell’amore libero - ma che per sempre l’inglese sarebbe stato costretto in una monogamia forzata. Era diventato proprietà di Alfred, come dimostrava il suo odore, e così sarebbe stato fino alla morte, che la testa e il cuore fossero d’accordo o meno.  
Gilbert non toccò più l’argomento. Qualche tempo più tardi fece una domanda simile ad Antonio, in un misto di curiosità e preoccupazioni nel sapere se il maggiore dei Vargas era ancora la testa calda di un tempo.  
“Più o meno” gli fu risposto.  
“Come sarebbe a dire più o meno? Cazzo, Antonio, parla chiaro. Non dirmi che hai permesso che mettessero le loro luride grinfie su Lovino.”  
Una pausa. Poi: “No. È solo che ...”  
“Scheisse, Antonio sei un alfa ma frigni come un omega.”  
“Mi sono legato a Lovino, contento?” sbottò Antonio con la voce che calava cupa di un paio di ottave. Pareva il sussurro roco di uno spirito dell’oltretomba. Se avesse avuto un pizzico di tatto, Gilbert non avrebbe approfondito la questione, ma non lo aveva. “Racconta.”  
Un’altra pausa, più breve della precedente. Qualche parola in spagnolo il cui tono non lasciava dubbi al fatto che fosse roba non adatta a orecchie gentili.  
“Ha pianto. Durante e dopo, per giorni. È stata una sua idea, lo giuro, quella di fare l’amore, ma sono certo che se ne sia pentito nell’istante stesso in cui siamo arrivati al dunque. E sai qual è la cosa più terribile? Che non mi importava. Lovino piangeva e l’unica cosa a cui riuscivo a pensare era che doveva essere mio, solo mio. Il mio omega. Quattro ore, quattro fottutissime ore siamo rimasti uniti.”  
Le telefonate smisero di essere divertenti e si fecero sempre più rare, fin quasi a estinguersi del tutto.    
 

***

   
La vita avrebbe anche potuto tranquillamente continuare in quella maniera ancora per lungo tempo, almeno finché non fosse giunta la notizia che Ludwig aveva pronti i documenti per far rimpatriare Gilbert, se non fosse stato per l’arrivo dei coniugi Edelstein senior a casa dell’unico figlio. Erano una coppia che incarnava bene lo stereotipo dell’alfa-omega. Lei piccola, delicata e sottomessa. Lui grande, grosso e prepotente. Non assumeva alcun soppressore, non ne aveva mai assunti anche prima che diventassero illegali, e non faceva mistero di considerare il colpo di stato come una delle migliori cose che fosse capitata negli ultimi cinquant’anni. Aveva un odore pungente, che Gilbert poté sentire con chiarezza nonostante i suoi di soppressori.  
Successe che, già irritati per l’assenza di notizie che annunciavano l’imminente arrivo di una cucciolata di nipotini - dopo quasi sei mesi era ormai ora che accadesse - gli anziani coniugi si accorsero sia che Gilbert non mostrava il minimo segno di essere stato marchiato dal loro figlio come sua unica proprietà, sia che il suo odore era molto più debole di quanto avrebbe dovuto considerata la sua natura e il periodo dell’anno. Nonostante gli sforzi di Elizavetha di mantenere le apparenze, nonostante i deboli quanto ridicoli tentativi di Roderich di convincerli che tutto andasse per il meglio, non esitarono a scoprire l’inganno.  
Trovarono le scorte di medicinali e soppressori che Roderich teneva stupidamente in un unico posto, nel classico armadietto del bagno,  forse convinto di non dover temer nulla. Invece i farmaci furono scoperti e distrutti, polverizzati sotto il tacco della scarpa,  gettati nel water, bruciati. I cerotti si mutarono in coriandoli e gli sciroppi scivolarono nello scarico del lavandino. Solo le poche pastiglie che Gilbert portava addosso non riuscirono a scovare. Poi gli Edelstein ne andarono, con l’espressione di chi aveva appena seppellito un caro estinto, professandosi delusi oltre ogni ragione, minacciando di denunciarli alla polizia, e assicurando che avrebbero diseredato il figlio degenere se si fosse ostinato a fuggire ai suoi doveri di alfa. Nel frattempo gli bloccarono il conto corrente.  
Quando seppe quanto era successo, Gilbert emise dapprima solo un risolino di sufficienza, lieve, che però si alzò in fretta in un gracchiare isterico. Tra tutte la cosa che lo mandò più in bestia fu l’immagine del damerino che continuava ad aggiustarsi quei suoi occhiali del cazzo, ripetendo scuse che Gilbert non volle sentire. Se mai aveva avuto dubbi, in quell’istante ne ebbe la certezza: Roderich non era un alfa e non lo sarebbe mai stato.  
“Compreremo altri farmaci” affermò Elizavetha con l’abituale energia – era chiaro chi portasse i pantaloni in quella casa - , le mani sui fianchi e il tono di quelli che non ammettevano repliche,  ma che conteneva anche una nota di dolcezza, dell’amica con cui Gilbert aveva trascorso lunghi pomeriggi d’infanzia. Scegliendo di depositare momentaneamente l’ascia di guerra, si sedette di fianco a lui e gli posò una mano sulla spalla. In silenzio.  
“Sai che non è vero.”  
“Non ho mai pensato che fossi una femminuccia.”  
“È una magra consolazione.”  
Pagò la propria ingratitudine con un pugno ben assestato nel braccio: Elizavetha aveva la precisione di un chirurgo e la forza di un peso massimo.  
Come previsto da Gilbert, trovare dei nuovi soppressori di contrabbando diventò impossibile. Sembravano essere scomparsi da Vienna, dall’Austria, dall’Europa, dal mondo. Se prima il nome Edelstein unito a una bella quantità di denaro - certo che Roderich si sporcava quelle sue delicate manine da violinista con la corruzione - era stato sufficiente ad aprire molte porte al mercato nero, ora produceva l’effetto contrario. Non c’erano dubbi che i coniugi Edelstein avessero mosso i fili giusti. A Gilbert erano rimaste due pastiglie. Le divise a metà e, sorprendendo persino se stesso, le consegnò a  Elizavetha con la preghiera di dargliene una a settimana, non importava quanto pregasse per una dose maggiore. In tal modo sarebbe riuscito ad andare avanti per un altro mese, nella speranza che fosse sufficiente.  
In quei giorni capitò spesso che Gilbert cercasse di stringere Elizavetha in abbracci ruvidi e di baciarla, senza affetto. I lividi che rimediava, il senso di colpa che provava sempre dopo, il disgusto verso se stesso non lo fermavano.  
Nel frattempo, erano riusciti a trovare un fornitore cinese, un anziano omega dalla voce infantile che rispondeva al nome di Wang Yao, ma non sarebbe stato in grado di procurare i medicinali prima di un trimestre. Quando Elizavetha gli consegnò l’ultima mezza pillola, Gilbert seppe che era finita. Per la prima volta provò il subdolo gusto della sconfitta senza onore; pensò alla sua famiglia, a quanto gli mancasse la vita di un tempo, e pianse. Diede la colpa di ciò al fatto di essere omega.  
Tre mesi sarebbero stati troppo lunghi, presto sarebbe arrivato il calore.  
 

***

  
Successe a cena, l’unico pasto che Roderich insisteva perché fosse consumato insieme. Dapprima fu un tremito quasi impercettibile, ma che rendeva comunque difficile reggere la forchetta, una sensazione di secchezza sulle labbra, a dispetto dei continui bicchieri d’acqua ingollati, le prime fitte all’inguine. Soprattutto fu l’odore. Il profumo da alfa di Edelstein lo avvolse, subdolo, ed era così dannatamente buono. Gilbert si chiese perché non se ne fosse accorto prima. Una patina di sudore freddo gli coprì le braccia, tanto da far aderire alla pelle la stoffa della camicia, e la fronte, mentre la vista si appannava e la lingua diventava di colpo troppo grossa per lo spazio ristretto della bocca.  
Gilbert ricordava di essersi alzato di scatto, lanciando un’occhiata obliqua a Roderich per assicurarsi che non si fosse accorto di nulla, che non si fosse  _ancora_  accorto di nulla – lo aveva visto arricciare il naso con le unghie conficcate nelle gambe, il viso percorso da uno spasmo, il tutto sotto gli occhi di Elizavetha – e di essere fuggito, ancora non sapeva come, in camera sua.  
La cosa più terribile all’inizio fu l’odore. L’odore, l’odore di Roderich, non il suo odore di persona, ma l’odore da alfa, era dappertutto. Quando Gilbert si accorse che filtrava da sotto la porta, si affrettò a chiudere la fessura con le lenzuola attorcigliate. Poi ribaltò la stanza, nella vana speranza di trovare dei soppressori superstiti. Cercò con rabbia persino nel comparto segreto del comodino e nel trovarlo vuoto lo scosse con violenza.  
Buttò all’aria l’armadio, rovesciò il materasso, lo sventrò, cercò sotto il letto, dietro ai mobili, ovunque, con frenesia sempre maggiore, prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
La ricerca andò avanti finché ebbe sufficiente lucidità per rimanere concentrato sullo scopo. Quando il calore esplose, anche lo spazio per quello fu negato. Durò una settimana, col picco al terzo giorno, e parve un’agonia lunga un’esistenza, non dissimile da una crisi di astinenza da stupefacenti.  
Muscoli in profondità dentro di lui si contrassero attorno al vuoto, col cervello che si riduceva all’unico, semplice, animalesco desiderio di riempire in ogni modo possibile quella voragine. Gilbert ricordava di aver cercato di distrarsi, impossibilitato a rimanere fermo nella stessa posizione per più di qualche secondo. Provò a recitare filastrocche a memoria, a ripetere le tabelline, a camminare, a rimanere seduto. Si raggomitolò, si distese, supino, prono. Eppure la sua mente tornava sempre a quella singola ossessione: essere preso da un alfa, essere riempito, stretto, posseduto, gonfiato. I minuti si dilatarono all’infinito.  
Il secondo giorno una domestica ebbe la spiacevole idea di spalancare la porta che Gilbert aveva sigillato con tanta cura, per portargli da mangiare. Subito lo colpì l’odore pastoso di Roderich, piacevole come la promessa d’acqua fresca per un naufrago nel deserto, riempiendogli la bocca di saliva collosa. Una specie di muco immondo colò fra le gambe. Dovette usare tutta la sua forza di volontà superstite per non strapparsi gli abiti di dosso e inseguire il profumo dell’austriaco, pregandolo in ginocchio di sottometterlo, di tenerlo per ore sul suo nodo, di dargli la possibilità di portare i suoi figli.  
Quando il calore terminò, infine, quando aveva ormai perso le speranze, quando si accorse di poter di nuovo gestire il proprio corpo, Gilbert non esitò a gettarsi sotto il getto della doccia. Non si lavava da giorni e sudore e altri umori si erano incrostati sulla pelle, in maniera disgustosa. Nonostante le apparenze e il disordine che regnava in camera sua, Gilbert amava la pulizia.  
Rimase sotto il getto d’acqua calda finché questo non divenne freddo e ancora, ancora, come se volesse annegare. Quando chiuse il rubinetto aveva usato acqua per una settimana, ma almeno si sentiva pulito. Si accorse di avere fame. Allora andò in cucina, ignorando le esclamazioni di sorpresa delle domestiche, spalancò la dispensa e senza complimenti svuotò metà del suo contenuto.  
I soppressori arrivarono, ironia della sorte, il giorno dopo. Gilbert ne ingerì due senza pensarci.  
 

***

 

 

“Certo che potresti anche sforzati di fare qualcosa.”  
Sdraiato sul divano, Gilbert tolse un singolo auricolare dall’orecchio e sollevò appena la testa per guardare in faccia chi lo aveva disturbato. Il calore sembrava ormai un brutto ricordo.  
“Certo che sei una spina nel fianco, Roddy” ghignò mettendosi a sedere. L’odore di Edelstein era tornato normale.  Le sue maniere da aristocratico spocchioso persistevano. Nel guardarlo Gilbert si trovò curioso del sapere se il periodo del calore avesse mutato anche lui, costringendolo a gettare la maschera che indossava con tutti.  
L’idea era ridicola e perciò esilarante.  
“Co-cosa c’è da ridere?” protestò Roderich, coprendosi le delicate orecchie con le mani. Non fosse mai che il suo finissimo udito fosse rovinato.  
“Sei così dannatamente buffo” rispose Gilbert. Notò con piacere che le guance dell’altro si tingevano di un lieve rosso,  che fosse per rabbia o imbarazzo non contava. Era buffo per quel ciuffo della frangia svettante verso l’alto come un vezzo, per l’ostinarsi a indossare abiti d’altra epoca.  
Buffo e irritante.  
Gilbert non avrebbe saputo spiegare perché lo fece,  l’ipotesi più plausibile fu che volesse vendicarsi, ma fatto sta che si alzò, strattonò con malagrazia la testa di Roderich in un bacio breve e niente affatto dolce. Al contrario, poté sentire il sapore del sangue.  
Si pulì le labbra con la lingua mentre Roderich si strofinava il naso con il dorso della mano,  gli occhi viola ridotti a fessure. Non riuscivano tuttavia a celare il nero della pupilla dilatata.  
“Cosa vuoi?”  
Gilbert fece una smorfia pensierosa. “Voglio un flauto” rispose dopo un momento di riflessione. Il damerino lo fissò dubbioso. Quasi scandalizzato. Chi avrebbe mai pensato che fosse capace di elaborare certi doppi sensi.   
“Per farci cosa?”  
“Per ficcarlo nel buco del tuo culetto aristocratico. Ma che domande fai? Per suonarlo!”  
“Tu sai suonare il flauto?” Roderich era tanto sorpreso da non risentirsi per l’insulto. Se non fosse stato per quel gesto insopportabile di sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso, sarebbe stato quasi carino.  
“E so anche leggere e scrivere” rispose Gilbert con un sorriso a trentadue denti che grondava ironia. Roderich annuì, compunto,  più rigido di un manichino, e se ne andò. Tornò prima del previsto, però, nemmeno mezz’ora dopo, gettando a Gilbert un cappotto, che si sarebbe rivelato di una mezza taglia troppo piccolo.   
“Mettilo” ordinò Roderich “Ha ancora un po’ del mio odore, dovrebbe essere sufficiente.”  
“No, grazie, non voglio abiti di seconda mano.”  
“Mettilo, Gilbert, per l’amor del cielo!”  
Oh, se solo si fosse accecato con le stanghette di quei suoi maledetti occhiali.  
Con riluttanza Gilbert infilò il braccio sinistro nella manica del cappotto. La stoffa era sorprendentemente confortevole.   
“E perché mai?”  
“Andiamo in città.”  
“Perché?”  
“Per comprare un flauto, andiamo Gilbert.”  
 

***

 

 

Gilbert pensò che, se avesse potuto compiere tutti gli omicidi immaginati nell’ultima mezz’ora, avrebbe fatto un massacro. Non c’era alfa, uomo, donna o bambino, che, nel vederlo insieme a Roderich e sentendo il suo aroma, non gli rivolgesse un compiaciuto sorriso d’approvazione, quasi che la sua esistenza dipendesse dal giudizio della collettività. Se avesse potuto prendere ogni singolo alfa che aveva dilatato le narici al suo passaggio, come un dannato segugio, e sbattergli la testa contro l’asfalto fino a spappolarla, non avrebbe esitato.  
Gilbert aveva visitato Vienna solo tre volte. La prima con la famiglia da bambino – i genitori sarebbero morti in un incidente d’auto di lì a poco – la seconda in gita scolastica, ormai adolescente, la terza in occasione del concerto di Roderich. Della città ricordava poco, solo alcuni elementi, i più caratteristici, di quelli che finivano sulle cartoline e le brochure di viaggi, ma oltre quella facciata Vienna rimaneva un mistero. Al contrario Roderich la conosceva con la sicurezza di chi in un luogo è nato e cresciuto, stretto nella propria giacca dal bavero rialzato, ocra scuro, ignaro degli sguardi altrui – o forse semplicemente abituato ad essi. Guidò Gilbert fino al suo negozio di musica di fiducia, un locale piccolo ma arieggiato, gestito da un anziano alfa grasso e pelato.  
Gilbert si chiese se avesse dovuto aggiungerlo alla sua lista segreta di omicidi. Tanto, uno in più non avrebbe fatto differenza.  
“E che tipo di flauto vorrebbe acquistare?” interrogò l’uomo quando gli fu esposta la situazione. Fece scattare la serratura di un baule in cuoio, nel quale erano adagiati ordinatamente sette flauti argentei di vari spessori e lunghezze. Pur nella penombra scintillavano.  
Gilbert li osservò a lungo, con la fronte attraversata da una ruga verticale in mezzo alle sopracciglia, ne sfiorò alcuni, ne soppesò altri, infine indicò il terzo da sinistra.  
“Questo” rispose, senza ulteriori esitazioni. Gli fu chiesto se volesse provarlo. Annuì.  
Aveva imparato a suonare quello strumento da piccolo, dimostrando un insospettato talento, come per molte altre cose del resto, e sebbene non avesse mai proseguito oltre il livello amatoriale non aveva dimenticato i gesti e capitava che, a volte, riprendesse in mano lo strumento. Controllò che fosse accordato, quindi se lo portò alle labbra e soffiò. Produsse un suono acuto, sibilante. Ignorò gli sguardi interrogativi, quasi commiserevoli dei presenti, riprovò, riposizionando appena il flauto. Questa volta ne uscì un suono limpido e cristallino. Sbirciò da sopra lo strumento e la bocca ridicolmente spalancata di Roderich fu la cosa migliore della giornata.  
Quella stessa sera non mancò di pavoneggiarsi con Elizavetha, tronfio e sicuro come un giovane galletto nel pollaio, a tratti agitando il flauto come se fosse stato un’arma, a tratti decidendosi davvero a suonarlo, improvvisando ballate sconosciute ma non per questo sgraziate. Fu da allora che Gilbert cominciò davvero ad accettare se non tanto la propria condizione, almeno il fatto che sarebbe durata ancora a lungo. Dopotutto la vita a casa Edelstein-Hédérvary non era così terribile. Passarono altri mesi, senza avvenimenti degni di nota e senza che i documenti per il suo rimpatrio fossero pronti. Ormai aveva quasi smesso di chiederne notizia al telefono, nell’udire la voce del fratello farsi via via più irritata dall’altro capo. Altre volte, invece, era dispiaciuta. Gilbert rideva, assicurando di non avere alcuna fretta. Prese l’abitudine di indossare qualche abito dimesso di Roderich – i rari abiti dimessi che l’austriaco si decideva a buttar via, perché, se fosse stato per lui, sarebbe andato avanti all’infinito a furia di rammendi – e di uscire, protetto dalle tracce dell’odore alfa.  
Non era raro, tuttavia, che, durante una di queste passeggiate, si fermasse a pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se, di colpo, avesse deciso di proseguire, camminando oltre i confini della città, oltre i confini austriaci, fino a casa. Che fosse un’impresa pressoché impossibile non lo sfiorò mai. Dopotutto, era o non era la persona più “magnifica” sulla faccia della Terra?  
Peccato che anche le persone magnifiche come lui non potessero sfuggire dalla maledizione dei temporali improvvisi.  
 

***

 

 

“Ma guardati” esclamò Roderich, nel vederlo tutto zuppo d’acqua, come un pulcino bagnato. Gilbert sgocciolava sul tappeto buono, lasciando una macchia d’umidità che andava via via allargandosi. Scosse la testa come un grosso cane, mormorando un’imprecazione tra i denti a proposito dell’aver dimenticato l’ombrello, ma che fu interrotta da un primo starnuto. Già, la sua salute cagionevole.  
“Chiamo qualcuno perché ti prepari un bagno caldo o rischi di prendere una polmonite” commentò Roderich. Elizavetha era uscita per fare compere con un’amica ucraina, una dolce alfa dai modi materni e dal seno prosperoso. In risposta Gilbert mise il broncio e incrociò le braccia sul petto. “Non voglio  _qualcuno_. Se devi fingere di essere il mio alfa, fai almeno le cose per bene.”  
Roderich sospirò, del genere di sospiro lungo, mezzo esasperato e mezzo rassegnato, di quando un particolare passaggio musicale non veniva come avrebbe voluto. “D’accordo.”  
In bagno Gilbert non poté esimersi dal commentare sulla quantità assurda di prodotti per capelli che aveva Roderich.  
“Scheisse, damerino,  hai più roba tu di tua moglie!” esclamò studiando le etichette dei prodotti, mentre la vasca si riempiva di acqua calda e saponosa. Vide l’austriaco arrotolare le maniche della camicia fino agli avambracci. “Ammettilo, non vedevi l’ora di ammirare un simile spettacolo” aggiunse, spogliandosi e immergendosi. Non mancò di causare un mini maremoto in un caos di spruzzi. Poi porse la testa, mostrando il collo ancora scevro da alcun marchio, con le ginocchia strette al petto che facevano capolino dal pelo dell’acqua. Anche attraverso le bolle di sapone si intravedeva il suo fisico asciutto, con i muscoli ben definiti e giusto un impercettibile accenno di rotondità sui fianchi, tipica degli omega.  
Le dita di Roderich si muovevano sulla sua testa come se stessero suonando il pianoforte del soggiorno e, tutto sommato, era piacevole essere accuditi in quel modo, senza dover pensare a nulla.  
Considerò che il damerino non era del tutto inutile.  
Senza dire una parola fissò i propri occhi violacei in quelli ametista dell’altro, prima di sollevare un braccio da sotto la superficie dell’acqua, rompendone la calma, e portarlo in alto, in un arco di goccioline, fino ad afferrare la cravatta di Roderich. Lo attrasse a sé, finché le loro labbra non furono a pochi millimetri l’una dall’altra. Gilbert sorrise con aria di sfida, ignorando le proteste altrui circa i vestiti bagnati e la posizione scomoda. Poi fece per allontanarsi, ma a quel punto fu Roderich a riacciuffarlo, infilando le dita tra le ciocche di capelli argentei e a chiudere la sua bocca con un bacio. “Così si bacia” pareva quasi dire, perché aveva labbra morbide, era caldo ed era buono. Sapeva di alfa. Sapeva di alfa e, per quanto cercasse di combatterla, l’essenza omega di Gilbert lo apprezzava e ne chiedeva ancora.  
Era come sarebbe dovuto essere se avesse accettato la propria natura  
Ma non lo avrebbe fatto.  
Senza interrompere il bacio bloccò la mano di Roderich, ancora sospesa a mezz’aria, mentre la gemella nel frattempo si era aperta a stringere la sua scapola, scivolosa a causa del sapone. Si staccò e  fece segno di no con la testa.  
“Non ci provare. Per quanto sia di certo meglio di tua moglie.  A ruolo invertiti forse. Ma così no.”  
Dopodiché, come se nulla fosse accaduto,  richinò la testa perché l’austriaco gliela sciacquasse.  
Fu il momento più intimo che ebbero. Gilbert considerò una fortuna che Elizavetha non fosse presente con la sua maledetta padella.  
   
Perciò, quando molte settimane dopo, la donna lo svegliò nel cuore della notte, Gilbert credette che avesse scoperto tutto e lo volesse perciò uccidere per strangolamento. O spadellamento. Schiuse una palpebra, borbottò un “Cosa c’è?” con la voce impastata di sonno e cercò di elaborare una scusa per salvarsi il fondoschiena.  
“Giuro che il bacio è stata un’idea del tuo maritino” biascicò, tirandosi su a sedere e valutando l’efficacia delle lenzuola come arma di difesa.  
“Quale bacio?”  
Era una sua impressione o Elizavetha più che arrabbiata sembrava intrigata.  “Nulla” si affrettò a negare per sicurezza. “Ma si può sapere cosa vuoi alle tre di notte?” chiese, assonnato. Faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti.  
“Devi andartene.”  
“Hai scoperto l’acqua calda. Lo farò appena possibile.”  
“No. Devi andare adesso.”  
“Eliza, ti considero una donna intelligente ma come ho già detto, sono le tre di notte.”  
Elizavetha accese la lampada posta sul comodino, mostrando un viso più preoccupato di quanto Gilbert avesse previsto. Non stava scherzando. Magari,  _magari_ , era meglio scivolare fuori dalle coperte. Mentre cercava di infilarsi senza successo i pantaloni, finché non si accorse di stare mettendo entrambe le gambe in una singola apertura, Elizavetha riassunse i motivi per cui era imperativo che sloggiasse prima dell’alba. Gli infami genitori di Roderich avevano annunciato una visita fuori programma; non serviva un genio per capire che se avessero trovato – e non c’erano dubbi che accadesse – la medesima situazione della volta precedente non si sarebbero limitati ad eliminare ogni soppressore nel raggio di chilometri.  
“Voglio sperare che il tuo maritino abbia imparato la lezione. Dai, Eliza, ho nascosto abbastanza soppressori in camera da andare avanti per settimane. Non li troveranno” cercò di calmarla. Bottoni e asole erano sempre stati così ribelli? Lei scosse con violenza la testa, intenta a riempire un borsone – da dove e quando fosse saltato fuori era un mistero – con vestiti e altri oggetti utili, alla rinfusa. “Per una volta comportati da adulto! Sei in pericolo.”  
“Credevo mi volessi morto.”  
“Sono convinta che il mondo sarebbe un posto più tranquillo senza di te, ma la verità è che non credo che mi piacerebbe molto un mondo tranquillo.” L’ultima parte della risposta fu coperta dal rumore della zip che si chiudeva. Solo allora Elizavetha gli fece segno di non fare rumore e di seguirla. Gilbert si caricò il borsone in spalla, urtando il flauto poggiato sul comodino, che rotolò a terra come una lacrima di luna.  
   
Di sicuro parlarono più in quei pochi, concitati momenti che in tutto l’anno precedente. tra le tante cose che si dissero, la donna lo mise in guardia da un alfa slavo, un segugio specializzato nella caccia e cattura di omega recidivi, tanto fanciullesco quanto crudele. “E fammi indovinare, gli adorabili coniugi Edelstein potrebbero ricorrere a questo Braginsky?”  
“Vedo che quando ti applichi sai usare il cervello.”  
E altri discorsi. L’unica cosa che Gilbert non chiese, a distanza di anni non avrebbe saputo dire se per dimenticanza o perché non voleva sapere, fu cosa avrebbero fatto a cavarsela Roderich ed Elizavetha. Forse si disse che un alfa e un beta non avevano problemi di sopravvivenza e, del resto, Elizavetha avrebbe saputo mettere in riga un esercito di maschi alfa infoiati con il solo utilizzo di una padella.  
Camminarono per le umide strade notturne di Vienna fino a un caffè senza particolari segni distintivi, se non fosse stato per la presenza di un uomo in cappotto rosso che attendeva con le mani in tasca. Gilbert aspirò l’aria: omega.  
“Sei in ritardo, Hédérvary” li accolse lo sconosciuto, con un forte accento rumeno. Fece un passo in avanti, per essere illuminato dalla luce del lampione più vicino, rivelando un volto affilato ma gioviale. Quando sorrise, i canini brillarono simili a zanne. “Una donna non è mai in ritardo, Vlad. Hai i documenti?”  
“E tu hai i soldi?”  
“Vlad!”  
“Scherzavo, scherzavo. Allora è lui?”  
L’omega di nome Vlad indicò Gilbert, rimasto in disparte.  
“Sì, trattalo bene.”  
“È tuo amico?”  
“È un mio nemico.”  
“Allora andremo d’accordo.”  
Vlad fece segno a Gilbert di seguirlo. Obbedì. Non si voltò indietro, ma si limitò ad agitare il braccio sopra la testa in segno di saluto, perché sapeva che Elizavetha era ancora dietro di lui, a controllare che tutto filasse liscio, come una sentinella sacra.  
Qualche anno dopo venne a sapere che Roderich e Elizavetha avevano divorziato, a causa soprattutto dei familiari di lui e di divergenze d’opinioni sempre più accese. Lo aveva sempre detto che Elizavetha non era fatta per il matrimonio.  
Soppesò l’idea di scrivere una lettera alla donna, ma l’accantonò: ci sarebbe stato il tempo di chiarirsi se mai il destino avesse voluto farli rincontrare.  
Vlad lo aveva fatto fuggire in Svizzera, dove trascorse tre anni, prima ospite di una coppia di beta, fratello e sorella, quindi di dimora in dimora, il tempo perché il suo rientro in patria fosse organizzato.  
Nel vedere il treno attraversare il confine tedesco, Gilbert sentì il cuore stringersi quasi da far male, col naso appiccicato al finestrino come un bambino davanti a un negozio di caramelle. Era stato via solo quattro anni, ma gli pareva che fosse passato un secolo. Arrivò a Berlino a metà mattina, in una pungente giornata di gennaio, col cielo limpido e qualche fiocco superstite che cadeva dal cielo.   
Non aveva più le chiavi, ma ricordava perfettamente dove si trovava il mazzo di scorta. Lo prese e l’uscio si aprì senza fatica.  
“Sono a casa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Io volevo scrivere da tempo un omegaverse. E non mi dispiaceva giocare sul contrasto tra lo stereotipo “alfa=forte; omega=debole” contrapposto a una realtà che può essere più complicata della teoria. (La verità è che ultimamente mi sono convinta che Gilbert, sotto sotto, sia ancora un ingenuo verginello).  
> Volevo fare qualcosa che non scadesse nel classico “sesso da ferormoni”, ma allo stesso tempo temevo di stravolgere la natura dell’AU, che comunque si basa molto sul rapporto tra alfa dominante e omega sottomessi. Alla fine è venuta fuori questa cosa qui, che è un po’ una via di mezzo e, non so, ai lettori il compito di giudicare.


End file.
